I Am Tired Of It!
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Updated to remove songs Inuyasha is getting really fed with with the struggle of trying to choose Kagome or Kikyo.
1. Inuyasha

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song ('My Immortal') I used from this fic because of this message.

I Am Tired Of It!

Inuyasha's Dilemma

People: I am only correcting a few spelling errors, you don't have to reread this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song

Summary: Inuyasha is getting really fed up of the struggle of choosing Kagome or Kikyo.

I am sick of this tug of war my heart is going through! Damn it! Despite not being physically harmed in all this, I feel as if my soul is just getting more and more scarred.

I can't simply drop Kikyo, because of our past and it's so hard to let Kagome go because of how we feel for each other in the present. I know it may sound childish, but I really fear that whomever I don't choose will wither away and die. I just can't be responsible for a horrible thing like that.

If Kagome or Kikyo choose to go back to wherever they came from I sometimes wished that they'd just hurry and get it over with. I hate this! Keh! One is with the gang and I almost all the time helping us to collect the sacred jewel shard, while the other just appears at random or is coincidently where I happen to be! It's driving me crazy! I can feel my eyes twitching as I struggle not to scream and look like a madman in front of her and the rest of the gang! I probably should just give up my sanity and go crazy.

Even if one or neither of you is here, your presence still haunts me. Man I feel like I'm being followed by an invincible and uncatchable ghost.

The past refuses to leave me alone! The present or should I say the future (Kagome's from the future) haunts me nearly every day when she comes and even more when she leaves! Damn if this is any indication as to how my future will be like PLEASE! Anything in charge of life and death just get off your ASS and come and kill me right NOW!

When you were upset even if it didn't seem so, I tried my best to be there for you. When I heard you scream I'd rush to your aid. I tried the very best way I could to be with you and keep you out of danger. But it's so hard to choose or loose you.

I remember when we used to be so deep in love. Even now when your body is so deadly cold, I feel a gentle warmth that etches to my very soul. I know that you still have feelings for me despite your rare exhibition of such loving emotions towards me. You have been through so much and we had such wonderful times together. How can I choose Kagome over you? You were my first love, and death cannot change the feelings that burn within me for you.

When you were alive, your love for life and kind heart used to captivate me. You had caught my heart then and even now it seems that it doesn't really want to be let go.

Fifty Years after you had died. I was forced to help look for jewel shards; after I was reawakened, that came from your reincarnation's body. I try to get away from the past. But how can I when my very present and most likely future will always have a part of you in it. I have to choose two different people, but either way, you will always be there. After all, you came first (before reincarnation- Kagome).

I Keep on seeing her whether I'm awake or dreaming. I've not had absolutely pleasant dreams, but they are made worse not just by your presence. But also are made even worse by your departure. I could use the excuse that you're from a different time, but I know that if I had fallen love with one of your future, present. Past, ancient, it wouldn't matter.

I know that around you I might seem like a grouch, but just your footsteps, the sound of your very voice. Drives me to the brink of sanity. I feel as if I'm loosing any bit of common sense that I have and I get defensive because it makes me worried and scared. What if you don't feel the same? What if you feel the same and I choose someone else. I've seen you ride off on that contraption in tearful fury too many times. I just don't want to hurt you anymore.

I'm going out of my God Damn MIND! I can't choose! Kikyo, Kagome. Kagome, Kikyo. I can't have them both! I can only have just one.

I'm probably going to end up crazy before I'm able to make my decision!

Kikyo; I've tried to tell myself that your dead. But my heart does not care, and in reality, neither do I.

Kagome, you're with me now, but what will happen if I don't choose you. I know that you will not stay; I'm not that naive or stupid.

None of you are with me while I'm struggling to choose one of you. You have no idea of what I personally am going through. You might be around me in the physical realm, but you aren't with me in my internal struggle. I am truly am alone in making this decision. I've been alone all along.

I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! Sometimes I have to wonder if it's even worth it!

END

Read and Review!


	2. Kagome's Voice

Please Note (on April 29, 2005): I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song ('TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART') I used from this fic because of this message.

Kagome's Voice

Please Note: With 'Inuyasha's Dilemma,' that part was set a little before Kagome told Inuyasha that she was comfortable with his choice of Kikyo and that she'd still help them find the jewel shards. 'Kagome's Voice' does not really have a setting directly from the series. It's just after Inuyasha (for whatever reason) is uncertain 100 about his feelings again and both Kagome and Kikyo are hanging by a thread, waiting for his decision. Next part will be 'Kikyo's Heart' and the final part will be 'Inuyasha's decision.' Now people I'm a Kikyo lover, but I will still make a fair decision. Plus I am not disallowing anyone from flaming Kikyo or any other character, it's your business what you want to put in my review box unless it's a rude and personal flame. Read on People!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome would be smarter and actually know how to keep men waiting (and they'd actually wait).

Dedication: Airalynn, you were the first person to review this my story and encourage me to continue. Also your pro-Kagome and Kagome fans should sort of like this story.

Everyone: I actually was making this story a one-shot because I was trying to write a story as good as one that I saw on the Internet. It was also an Inuyasha song-fic (plus it was entered in an Inuyasha Fan guild Competition) using 'My Immortal'. It was a fic that turned out be the union of someone some people might not have expected. If anyone wants to read this fic, leave your e-mail address and I'll e-mail it to you, it's extremely good and I'm not sure if my story 'I am Tired of It' can compare to it. Also I DID NOT look at story when I wrote 'I am Tired of it.' 'I am Tired of It' was actually something that popped into my head at U.W.I. when I decided not to go to my Spanish lecture because I was sick of hearing Spanish and having to study so hard for it (strange huh?). But since people want me to continue and I finally have the time, I'll do so. Oh and I'm doing a fic based on Speedy, the new character in the Teen Titans Television Series (and no I have never read the comic) called 'Battle Tactics and Romance Strategies'. It will be a serial.

Anywayz, ON WITH THE FIC!

Kagome sits down in a clearing by herself. She just needed some time alone. Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, now again unsure about his feelings, she felt as she was on a roller coaster without brakes and she knew that she'd be hurt if she didn't find a way to get off. But she didn't want to get off; she wanted to be with Inuyasha so bad that she felt as if her very soul was bleeding in great anguish. Every time that she looked at the young hanyou, she felt another stab at her heart. But there was a certain feeling that was stronger than she felt; it was like an insatiable hunger that she couldn't describe. She wanted to kiss him, run her hands through his long white hair, go over the moon with him and probably never come back, marry him, have his children, stay beside him for eternity, protect him, love him and... These feelings were so confusing, love, desire and lust. All combined to make an unsatisfied hunger, which was of course her undying love for Inuyasha. She was not a dirty person and wouldn't dream of such a union without marriage, but she wanted to be with him and was almost willing to kick marriage out the window if Inuyasha would agree to be with her and her alone. Also she was uncertain if demons (especially dog demons) were familiar with the concept of marriage.

Uhh, This is SOOOO Confusing! (Kagome's thoughts)

(Kagome's POV)

Sometimes I'd want your strong arms to be around me lovingly. Promising that you'd be with me forever. But I sometimes have to wonder if that would never be.

I am SO sick of shedding tears for YOU! Do YOU even shed tears for ME!

"I'd have to find my love hundreds of years before I time," I muttered angrily to myself, "couldn't find someone to like in my time like Hijou did," she continued with great disdain, "no I Kagome had to fall in love with someone from the distant past," she said and sighed, "and he's a demon no less," she said slightly but her voice sounded small and happy as her eyes shone with her memories of him.

I have to truly wonder if my present time has stolen my lifetime love by placing him in the distant past. What if I never found the well? What if I ended up marrying Hijou! Thinking that no one would love me? How could the best years of my life almost slip so easily by?

Sometimes, I get so scared. But then there is a certain look a gleam in your eyes sometimes; when you that I'm worried, that makes me feel, in fact makes me know that everything is going to be all right.

Your eyes, your eyes, I can't help but be mesmerized by time. If I fall apart, feel down, angry or depressed, apart of me is calmed down by just looking into your beautiful loving eyes. Even when you're angry, your eyes seem to have a certain fire in them. When you are happy or content, your eyes are something that I could look into all day. But when they're filled with total dedication and love, that's the eyes, I'd love to see looking at me. But so far I've only seen them look that way at Kikyo. Sure you've looked at me in ways that might be similar. But you're yet to truly look at me that way. Even though my heart breaks even more for each day that look isn't bestowed, it would probably shatter the day that I decide not to wait for it anymore.

Sometimes I get so impatient waiting for you to decide, that I imagine myself jumping up on top of you and placing my lips upon yours and soon we'd be kissing passionately. Our fingers running madly through each other's hair. I'd chastise myself afterwards, not only because I felt it wrong to be thinking of such things, but also because that's not how I wanted to get Inuyasha. I wanted to be his one and only lover, not his TRAMP or CONCUBINE!

Sometimes I just break out in tears because of all the emotions that are raging inside of me. I know that many times you don't understand, but it's just so good that you don't move your arms away when I come sobbing into them.

When I get angry, I need some time alone. Plus I can't let you always see me cry. I'm no CRYBABY! I often jump on my bicycle and ride away, but it's not just because of you. It's me too. I think that sometimes I jump on my bicycle and ride off to try and get away from the feelings that are plaguing me inside.

"But that has obviously been proven to be futile and impossible," I muttered to myself as I tore out a blade of grass and threw it ahead of me to see it be carried away by the wind, "But do I really want to loose these feelings that have been plaguing me?" I suddenly ask myself softly.

I don't need to speak to know that the answer is on.

No matter what, you seem to always be there for me. But what if you choose Kikyo; I definitely can't imagine myself sticking around if that is your final decision!

"At least not after all the jewel shards are collected," I to myself softly, "I have a life too!" I cried firmly to myself, "I can't be sticking around here if he chooses someone else!" I cried, "Visit maybe, but definitely not to stay."

Every time I look into your eyes, I either feel defeated that you haven't expressed eternal love for me or I become more determined to make you see that you belong with me.

"Thank God I mostly feel the latter," I said laughing slightly to myself, "hopelessness will not let me get Inuyasha, now will it?"

"I will not let Kikyou get YOU!" I cried suddenly, "even if I have to continue pretending to be okay with your uncertainty just to keep near you," I said with great determination, "she died fifty years ago and it's not my fault that she now walks about as the living dead," I stated, "Inuyasha and I belong together and I refuse to take the alternative!"

I imagine Hijou grinning at me and I shudder severely.

"Definitely not the alternative," I said shaking my head vigorously, "I'd rather live my life alone or marry Miroku," I said, "I can't be with Kouga, he'd only remind me even more of the half demon that I lost," I said despairingly and I lay down on my back.

I can't escape your love! I want it so bad! I love you so much, more than life itself. I'm always so unsure, why can't I be confident like Kikyou!

Then again if the only place that I thought I could with my lover were hell, maybe I wouldn't have much to worry about either. (Kagome thinks bitterly)

I'm visiting a time when at my age I could legally become your wife without question. I try to remind myself that I'm not here to start fireworks, but having to wait for you to make up my mind is driving me crazy inside!

I want to know your decision and I'd really like to know right now.

I remember how I first felt when you had chosen Kikyou. It was a horrible feeling! I thought that I was going to die! I hope to never have to go through that again. But in the end, it is your decision, I cannot choose for you.

I know that you being pinned to a tree after the whole thing with your mother dying when you were so small really pushed you into becoming a man. Maybe some of your dreams got squashed because of all the horrible things that happened in your life.

"Would I be able to make him feel better?" I ask myself softly as I sit up and look down at the open space between my lap, "would I be able to take all the pain away?"

"Hijou," I say softly to myself, "I'm so sorry that I don't feel the same about you," I said but surprisingly felt no true regret, "your just not the one that I have feelings for."

I have fallen in love with a hanyou from the distant past. Where else am I going to experience something like that?

"Definitely not in my time," I spat bitterly.

I know in my heart that you're the only one for me and that there's nothing I wouldn't do if you decided to love me and me alone.

"I refuse to give in and just let her have you," I concluded suddenly as I rose from my quiet spot, "if fate gives you to her fine," I said as I started to walk towards the others, "but until then your open game and I'm not giving up," I said firmly to myself.

"I will not allow myself to feel lonely again," I said softly but sternly to myself as I neared the vines that divided me from my friends.

I refuse to have to sit alone heartbroken in the dark. I will have you Inuyasha. (Kagome thinks with great determination)

But as I emerge from the vines and see him along with the others sitting down eating quietly I start having doubts.

What if he decides not to be with me? How will I survive? Will I be able to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and move on with my life? Or will I shrivel up? Will I wither and die? (Kagome's thoughts)

But then I remember the time when my voice woke up Inuyasha and saved him from being dragged by Kikyou into hell. If my voice was strong enough to do that, wouldn't my hear be even stronger?

"Hey guys," I say happily as I hurry over to sit with them around the roaring fire, "Did you miss me?" I asked as I sat in the nearest space beside Inuyasha.

(End Kagome's POV)

Inuyasha's ears perked the moment he heard her footsteps. But his heart rejoiced, not at the moment he saw her beside him, but just at the sound of her voice.

END (of this part)

Please read and review people! Sorry if Kagome seems a bit OC and if this was not necessarily as good as the first chapter (_whimpers _) but I really tried. Will have up 'Kikyou's heart up as soon as possible! It will be a poetry, story, song-fic. (Well the poetry will definitely be in it and the poem is mine! YAH!).


	3. Kikyo's Heart

Please Note (on April 29, 2005): I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song ('Private Emotions' sung by Ricky Martin) I used from this fic because of this message.

Kikyou's Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wouldn't mind getting to own Sessy. (grins)

I sat on the outskirts of a village where I was currently staying. My search for Naraku wasn't going well and his outright attempt of trying to kill me by having that demon try to steal all the souls that I had gathered proved that I wasn't going to be able to easily deceive him. Inuyasha had saved my life that day. Inuyasha was there for me. In fact I think that I could even say that he loved me.

I know that my obsession to find Naraku has been pushing you further away from me. My actions. My words, harsh, cutting, hurtful and precise. All of it a guise to hide my true feelings of passionate love for you. If Naraku knew how I felt he'd find a way to murder you, or destroy your friends. Also my focus on Naraku would be distracted if you and I had a relationship right now. Plus there is that girl Kagome.

Inuyasha I love you! That's how I feel in my heart! I was so desperate that I tried to drag you down to hell with me but know that it was only because I feared that we couldn't be together in this world of the living.

I have no one else! No one but you can understand why I still try to live on. Truly understand. No man wants a living dead clay dead woman. No man except you Inuyasha. No man or should I say hanyou but you.

I remembered when last we kissed. Now I know what it truly means that 'ignorance is bliss'. I never thought of myself as being living dead or half alive. In fact when I was fully living fifty years ago, I never felt THIS alive!

Our Passion for each other. Our private yet so publicly displayed emotion. I feel it for you. I know that you must feel it for me. One day I will destroy Naraku and you and I will be together like it was meant to be. I will make Kagome only a fleeting memory.

Sometimes I get so sick of feeling these emotions that I relish seeing your pained face at every rebuff I give you instead of the love that you seek from me.

Sometimes I feel that either you love me or you don't. But wasn't it selfish for me to try and drag you down to hell just to end the fear of getting revoked?

I now know that any doubts that I might have you must have them too. Are we meant to be together? Will Kagome win your heat forever? Will I Kikyou; your first love, lose? Is fifty years that long a time? Is true love unable to truly stand beyond life and grueling test of time?

I know that one day I will come to you and you will either accept or deny me. If you deny me I will just give up my soul and die. How can I truly survive if you don't love me? I mean, I don't WANT Naraku and besides I want him dead for what he had done to me. Murdered me when I was young and in my prime. Now I'm living off souls while some dumb average fifteen year-old reincarnated hussie is trying to steal the love of my life!

I will keep my love a secret for now. Keep it deep inside.

The hostility between us right now makes our love silent without a voice to express itself.

All the evil and bad times in each of our lives are trying to steal our love but I will not let it die.

But our love must be somewhere within your heart. Our passion somewhere within your memory and being.

Whether you decide to love me or to stay with that teenager I'll never forget you. You're the only one for me.

Please choose me and let your feelings for me show. Your true feelings. Until you decide I'll keep these thoughts and feelings locked up in my heart. And I'll be ready to unlock it with my life which is they key. But if you reject me my heart will shatter and I will die.

I will wait for you to decide. I get so desperate sometimes. This is WHY I can't tell you my true feelings before I defeat Naraku. But honestly I hope for one thing. That in the end, you decide that your one true love is me.

End of Kikyou's Heart

Reggae: Will Inuyasha make his choice? How much longer will Kikyou and Kagome have to wait? Which one will he choose? You have to wait readers. Please Review.


	4. Naraku’s Intervention

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song ("Wicked Game" sung by Chris Isaak) I used from this fic because of this message.

Naraku's Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime Inuyasha. If I did I would've made Rin older so that she could be with Sessy right now. And they'd do stuff. (I nod and grin).

I walked around the village looking for her. I found out that she was here two days ago and I had to find her. Inuyasha had been a bit antsy lately and I just found out why yesterday. Because he (Inuyasha) was on the verge of choosing either Kikyo or Kagome as his lifetime mate. I had to ensure that my choice didn't choose him.

Desire for Kikyo made me kill her in the past. I had meant to get rid of both of them for good. My jealousy making me decide that if I couldn't have her no one else could.

When I became Naraku I never expected that my feelings for you would continue to manifest so much. I killed you fifty years ago and now you've returned as a woman of clay who only looks and feels human. And still I love you. STILL! Despite being able to have ANY woman I still want you. It makes me so ANGRY.

A woman who heals people and is kind and helpful? I can't believe that's the type of woman I fell in love with. In fact I'm STILL in love with HER!

I don't want to be in love with a mortal much less a mortal that has values like hers. I'm supposed to love some loose demon woman not a moral mortal female! (Naraku's thoughts)

I didn't even want to be in love. I just wanted to be able to get my desires satisfied then send the female I used on her way. I also wanted to be the most powerful demon in the world as well as destroy Inuyasha and his little gang, which of course includes that perverted Monk Mirokou and that menace of a girl Kagome. Love's not for a person like me.

I wanted Kikyo out of my heart. But she won't even get out of my mind. I bury her in the back of my mind but she somehow resurfaces. No matter how hard I try I can't fall out of love with you. Despite the fact that she obviously have no problem staying away from the very idea of falling in love with me.

Why the fates made me feel this way, I just don't know. Maybe they just want me to suffer. Maybe they have something better in mind for both Kikyo and I. I have to talk to Kikyo; I can't let her leave me all alone. I have to ask her to come with me or at least forget about that **Dog **Demon.

I saw you by the lake laughing as children played a short distance away. You looked so beautiful as the sun shone on your skin and the wind blew through your black hair. You actually looked like a mystical being to me at that moment. But then you noticed me and your face quickly darkened.

You rose and walked to a secluded area and I quietly followed.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kikyou asked me formally, her face contorted with anger, "what do you want?" she spat.

"Why Kikyou," I said kindly despite feeling the sting of her angry words, "I came all this way only to see you."

"As you can see I don't enjoy or share that same sentiment," Kikyou responded, "I'm asking you to leave," she told me.

"I want you to choose me and not Inuyasha," I said suddenly, "I'm asking you," I added as I hid my own surprise at my sudden outburst.

But I had to control myself when I heard her laughter. She was standing there laughing at me.

"Do you expect me to choose you?" Kikyou demanded between laughs, "you took my life, my happiness," she continued, "you murdered me Naraku," she reminded me, "and possibly murdered any chance of Inuyasha choosing me over that little Kagome girl," she said darkly, "I would NEVER EVER choose you," she snarled, "I'd rather die," she declared proudly.

I stood silent for a moment. She had rejected me yet again. Should I be pathetic and beg or be an idiot and continue waiting for her to love me. I loved her, but she didn't love me. Probably never will.

"Your decision will be the death of you," I declared softly, "he will reject you and you'll be alone," I continued and she glared, "and I am done waiting on you," I added and walked away.

"Naraku…." Kikyo started to say.

But I flashed a hand at her and continued to walk way. I just honestly didn't want to hear it.

End Of Naraku's Intervention.

Reggae: Before anyone complains about Naraku's character and personality in this chapter, let me say this. At this point of the story Naraku is tired of the run around and his longing for Kikyo despite past rejections. He decided to just get a response from Kikyo once and for all. Now that he got a response he doesn't want to hear anything else from her.

But what will Naraku's intervention cause. Was it a failure in one way yet a success in another? Or was it just a total flop and will have no effect on the next chapter what's so ever. Stay tuned. Now R&R

Next Chapter will be titled 'Inuyasha's Choice' and yes Inuyasha will finally choose one of them and this will be the final chapter in this little series. Thank you all those who've been reading and reviewing this story. Thank you. R&R and Good Bye.


	5. Inuyasha’s Choice

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song ('Old Friend of Mine' by Killing Heidi) I used from this fic because of this message. I instead made a short poem called _Dear Old Friend_, which is in _italics_, instead of the song.

Inuyasha's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Now beat it or read the story.

Kikyou cried in front of a large Cherry Blossom tree. She had just seen Inuyasha and Kagome kissing each other on the outskirts of her younger sister Kaede's village. Kagme had tears running down her face and Kikyou was certain that they were tears of happiness. She cried even harder. Naraku had disappeared after leaving an alternate cure for Miroku's wind tunnel. No one else knew why but her. Naraku had given up because of her rejection and now without Inuyasha to love her, she'd be all alone in this world. A living dead woman who would never find love with another. Just living aimlessly and pretending that all her happiness lay in helping people.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't go on living if that was the life that she'd have ahead of her. Kikyou pulled out an arrow. The same arrow from the set of arrows that she had which had used to protect her people as well as others from demons and others evil creatures. She took the arrow and stabbed straight into her broken but still very much beating heart.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Kagome stop following me!" Inuyasha cried angrily as a sobbing Kagome kept up with him no matter how swift he walked since she knew his destination, "I've made my choice and you've just got to accept it!"

"But I can't live without you Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted tearfully, "how can you choose her over me!" she wailed, "you know that you have feelings for me!" she cried, "I know you do!"

"But I have stronger feelings for Kikyou," Inuyasha stated as he stopped and faced Kagome, "unless you want to follow me for closure," he continued, "you better head back to the others," he told her and continued to his destination, "wait," he said suddenly and sniffed the air and Kagome who started to walk away turned, "oh no," he said in disbelief, "Oh God NO!" he cried and broke off at a run leaving Kagome in shock and way behind.

(Kagome's POV)

I was shocked when Inuyasha just sniffed the air and tore off running.

Maybe he sensed a demon. But if he had sensed a demon maybe Kikyo was getting attacked or something…. (Kagome's thoughts)

"Oh no," I whispered, "I'm coming Inuyasha!" I cried and hurried to catch up with him and assist him in anyway that I could.

Long after I finally reached the Cherry Blossom Tree and panted for breath. But when I looked up I froze. I saw Inuyasha crying against the tree. But I noticed something else. Between him and the tree was a blood soaked motionless Kikyo.

No. Not after all we've been through. (Kagome's thoughts)

"Kikyou!" I cried tearfully and hurried towards her limp body.

But Inuyasha grabbed unto her and glared at me fiercely.

"She must've saw us kissing earlier," Inuyasha said through a snarl, "she must've thought that I rej…" he continued but stopped and started to sob again as he buried his face in her long black hair.

I sat beside him and gently stroked his white hair. Suddenly he let go of Kikyo and hugged tightly unto me tightly and sobbed even harder. I could feel his body racking with sobs as he bawled into my bosom. I hugged him tightly and soon I too was crying on his shoulder. We sat there for hours crying that day.

* * *

(Ten Years Later)

(Inuyasha's POV)

I laughed and tickled one of my pups who giggled cheerily and squealed as I continued to tickle her. She was the youngest at four years old. The older ones; our male twins, were both six. Our youngest Ki had white hair like mine and dark eyes like her mother's. The older ones; Ivan and Tai, had my golden brown eyes and their mother's black hair.

"I'm happy to see you two having fun together," my wife said as she stepped in with the groceries and Ivan trailing behind her hungrily, "if we can just get Tai to come downstairs," she added.

"Tai!" Ivan cried and soon Tai hurried down the stairs.

"Mom!" Tai cried happily and hugged his mother.

"How's my genius?" Mrs. Inuyasha asked and leaned to kiss the top of his head.

"Kiss!" Ki cried and ran from me to go hug unto her mother's leg.

"I'll put down the groceries," I said with a laugh and took the groceries from my wife as the kids bombarded her for kisses, hugs and food without all the mushy stuff in Ivan's case.

I placed the groceries on the kitchen table and sighed. Sometimes when I remember what happened that day to Kikyo I still wanted to break down and cry. But I force myself to stay strong. I was with the one that I was meant to be with now. Unfortunately the one who wasn't meant for me was buried beside a shrine in our backyard.

I sighed. I didn't want to. But I had to. I had to go to her tombstone and get this over with.

I walked out the back door and continued until I came to her tombstone. I knelt before it and prayed. Then I looked up at it and remembered how the person whose name was engraved on it used to be when she was alive.

"I remember," I said, "that day when I found out you had died," I continued, "I felt like everything had just stopped moving," I whispered, "I couldn't believe that there was still a world with you not alive in it," I said my voice starting to crack, "but she helped me," I said more firmly as I thought of my wife, "and even if…" I said but stopped, "that doesn't matter," I said seriously and rose to my feet, "we're together because we're meant to be," I said strongly, "and I'm happy about the life we know have along with our children," I said proudly, "I just wish that you could've been here to see it," I said my voice starting to crack again.

"So do I," my wife said from behind causing me to jump ten feet into the air, "I miss her too Inuyasha," she told me.

"How many times have I told you not to come behind me like that!" I demanded angrily and I saw her and the kids laughing at me, "it's not funny Kagome," I muttered and turned back to the grave.

"I know Inuyasha," Kagome said and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad that you really accept me," she whispered suddenly in my ear.

I looked at her in surprise. What did she mean by that? Then it clicked in my slow dog brain. She must've still had worries that she was only second best. Only second best to a dead woman who if she were alive, might probably be my wife right now.

Suddenly Ivan shuffled past me and knelt in front of the grave. I noticed him dig something out of his jeans pocket and place it in front of the tombstone. Then he got up and went to stand by his mother. I noticed that the others were looking at the card that he had placed there with great curiosity. I leaned forward and picked up the card and read what was on it.

_Dear Old friend,  
we will never lose all these years,  
these years we shared. _

_Dear Old friend,  
we will never lose all these years,  
these years we shared._

_Can you?._

_Can you make it to the end?  
Through all the turns and dead ends,  
Can you live out your dreams?  
Far from easy, we'll all see._

_Friendly Lover divine,  
we will never lose the time,  
that's covered in our blood and tears._

"Where did you get this from?" I asked Ivan softly.

"A lady came to me in a dream last night," Ivan said softly, "she had pretty long black hair like mommy's and work a white and red kimomo pants suit looking thing," he continued, "she asked me to write down some words for a song and put the card at the grave in our backyard when you came to visit it after Mom came home with the groceries," he said as he rocked back and forth, "I wrote it in the dream but woke up to see it on my night table this morning," he said, "is that ghost lady from my dream buried here?" he asked.

"If it weren't for this whole miko thing," Tai spoke up suddenly, "I'd never believe in ghosts and stuff."

"Well you're in junior High," Ki said, "because you're so smart!" she cried talking about something that had nothing to do with what was currently going on, "is she a friendly ghost Mommy?" she asked Kagome.

"Yes," Kagome responded, "she was a very close friend of your father's," she continued and eyed me carefully, "she died one day and we were very sad," she said, "but we're grown up now and have you children to fill our days with joy."

"Yay!" Ki cried and hugged her mother.

"But what does the song mean?" I asked still confused.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down to see Tai holding out his hand for the card. I gave it to him since he was able to decipher a lot more stuff than I could.

"Hmmm," Tai said as he read the card, "I think it's something about never forgetting all the times you guys had together or something," he said and gave me back the card, "was the lady from your dream happy Ivan?"

"Yeah," Ivan responded, "why?"

"I think it means that she's moved on and but she'll never forget the times she and Dad had," Tai estimated, "I think," he added.

I thought about it closely. Then I smiled.

"I think Kikyou is giving us her blessing Kagome," I said to Kagome who's face looked confused, "I think she's happy that we're together," I explained, "and also wanted us to know that she's okay wherever she is."

Kagome's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she smiled.

"I'm glad," Kagome said, "she deserves to be happy," she added softly.

"And so do we," I said and kissed her on her head, "kids, head inside a moment," I ordered.

Tai got them to go inside despite Ki's protest and Ivan's declaration that he must get special treatment because he was the best sports star in his third grade class.

"Kagome," I said softly and kissed her on the lips, "I've always cared for you," I said and she nodded, "but I started to truly love you years ago," I said and she looked at me in surprise, "stop doubting," I added in a whisper.

"Okay," Kagome said in a shaky voice and kissed me lightly on the lips, "thanks for choosing me in the end," she added in a cracked voice and hugged me.

"There's no in the end," I told her firmly, "we were meant t be together," I said shaking her slightly but gently, "you ARE my choice," I said and hugged her tightly.

"And you mine," Kagome added and kissed me more passionately on the lips and I responded in kind.

"Kissy! Kissy!" Ki cried and I looked up to see Ki peeking out of an upstairs window as Ivan and Tai stood on either side of her grinning.

Kagome and I broke our kiss and hug and started laughing.

The End

Reggae: Yes it's all over. No sequel, no prequel. Nada. It's done. Hope you liked the ending. Please Review.


End file.
